The Last Of Krypton
by Blackroby20
Summary: On Earth 3 a Kryptonian 13 year old boy was captured by the DEO at the same that a young girl was taken by superman to a nice family. At 20 the Boy known as Caspian escaped the DEO and ran to Central city being involved in a particle accelerator explosion that gave him speed and put him in the speed force for months before slipping into Earth 1 and hides his powers but helps Barry
1. Chapter 1

**This is the character file I have created for my OC before i start this story I am also hoping to get the next chapter out by Monday or Tuesday because i will be at home with a broken Ankle and the Doctor said i can only go to school one day a week and I don't Own any DC Characters I hope you like my character his personality will be shown in the actual story.**

Name: Caspian Zor Em (OC)

Age: 22

Love interest: Supergirl (Kara Zor El)

Best friend: Barry Allen

Birth place: Krypton

Weakness: Kryptonite

Parents: Deceased

Powers: Heat Vision, Immunity to Poisons, Freeze Breath, Speed (speed of light), Can fly, Strength

Back story: He was the son of a criminal Kryptonian at 13 and shot into the phantom zone before Krypton exploded and drifted through the Phantom zone when he was pulled out by a gravitational pull and Kara Zor El's pod locked onto his and followed his ship out of the Phantom Zone bringing Fort Roz with her. He landed before her but before Superman could get the DEO captured him and Locked him in the secure cell in the basement. Mother died on Krypton and Father was killed for trying to protect his son from the DEO. He was in the cell for 7 years and escaped just before Supergirl became a hero. Went to Central city and investigated "Harrison Wells" when Wells found out what was happening he threw lightning at Caspian when the particle accelarator and made him a speedster with Purple lightning but it trapped him in the speed force later escaping but forcing him into Earth One with speed not fully mastered (not speed of light yet) Where he meets Barry, Cisco and Caitlin and pretends he doesn't have speed which works for two years. **The story will continue from this point. Have fun reading!**

 **House of Em symbol=**

 **sites/default/files/imce/2013/11-NOV/Glyph_527aecbd953c51.**

 **Please review how long you want these chapters to be :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked my OC that I made and this is the first chapter with him in it and I wanted to make it clear that this about Kara and Caspian (Casara) I don't own anything except Caspian Zor Em. Enjoy!**

It started with worry for Barry, he was testing the Tachyon device for the first time that made him near light speed but he was going so fast he had accidentally dimension jumped and he disappeared off of our radar. Cisco and Caitlin were jumping with joy when they realised the device worked but I wasn't to enthusiastic beacause I wanted to make sure Barry was safe and sound before he celebrated but Barry wasn't there yet and the red dot, that signalled that where he was, disappeared off of the map and the Message came up saying Signal lost.

"Uh guys, Where's Barry?" I asked hoping they knew, as Barry was like a brother to him. Cisco and Caitlin stopped celebrating and looked at the screen Barry's vitals were on and it was blank as was the tracking screen.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Cisco asked Caitlin. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by the monitors blaring back to life and a streak of red lightning running into the room and taking the tachyon device off once he was stationery.

"Where the hell were you!?" Caitlin shouted "You scared us half to death!"

Barry smiled apologetically and told us the story of what happened with Supergirl.

When Barry said she was Kryptonian my mind went into overdrive and I thought about Krypton exploding and slowly backed away from the conversation grabbing the Tachyon device Barry left on the table and when I was out of their view I put it on and ran as fast as I could so that I could see this Kryptonian from my old Earth. Just as I saw the swirling portal to another world I thought of what could go wrong, I could go to the wrong universe because I didn't know the right vibrations but I remembered the frequency Barry favoured when running so I tryed that and jumped through the portal. My thoughts went to Krypton and what my mother said to me before I left.

"There will be a Kryptonian girl on the planet you end up on and she will be your future, protect with your life." And then he was sent off into space towards a future on a planet with people from my own race on.

I passd out when I landed on the floor from exhaustion because I was already running on fumes.

 **Kara's POV**

I was sat on the hill next to where Barry for a while where I thought about Barry's advice with James I mean I'm not even sure if I like him. Although I'm pretty sure he has a crush on my cousin. I laughed a bit at that and started plucking the petals off of a flower when a portal opened in the middle of the field with a man flying out and landing on the floor unconscious. I used my speed to get to him fast but it was clear it wasn't Barry because he had black hair and was wearing a white t shirt covered by a black leather jacket with black jeans on.

I rolled him over and saw he was wearing the tachyon device that Barry came through here with. He looks exhausted and I have to get back to the DEO anyway so I might as well take him back. I hope he doesn't mind flying. Alex's voice came into her comms

"Hey Kara you were told 5 minutes ago to get back here." Alex said plainly.

"Sorry I was relaxing and this guy came out of the same portal thing Barry left in" I replied meekly.

"OK get him back here then and we will run some tests to see if he is an alien or metaperson or whatever Allen called them" Alex ordered.

"Meta humans" I corrected her

"Whatever, see you in a minute Supergirl" Alex finished

I focused on flying now and was at the DEO in around 30 seconds. New record. Cool. I put him down on the table and Alex came over with syringe and put it to his skin to take a blood sample but all that happened was the syringe needle bent into a full right angle then snapped making it fall onto the floor making a metal hitting stone sound. While Alex was trying to figure out what was going he started floating into the the air and woke up suddenly dropping to the floor.

 **I think this is the best place to end it but I'm not to sure and I have just put up the first chapter and this will be out today and i will write and put out the second chapter Tuesday. Can't wait :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I am going to be rushing this chapter I am setting a personal goal to put out a chapter before 12 and it is 10:21 for me in England. I own nothing except Caspian. Enjoy!**

 **Caspian's POV**

When I hit the floor my head hit the metal and I was knocked out for the second time that day. I woke up and found myself in a cage similar to the cage I was in before I escaped the DEO but the only difference was the cell was more like the pipeline in central city on Earth 1. I stood up and was immediately greeted by Hank Henshaw staring in at me.

"What race are you?" he said bypassing greetings

"Why should I tell you?" I countered.

"Because if you tell me I will not keep you in here, were you can stay until you tell me what race you are," he argued

"OK but I will only tell the Kryptonian that you have working for you," I said surprising him.

"I don't know what you are tal-" he was interupted by a beautiful blonde, wearing a blue suit with a short skirt with the symbol of the house of El on her top half of her suit, pulling him away for a moment then coming back without Henshaw and opening the Cell and coming in.

"Hey I'm Supergirl, I'm Barry's Friend... Wait you are friends with Barry right or are you one his enemys not that I think you look evil and I am Babbling aren't I?" She said trying to be calm but failing horribly.

"Are you the Kryptonian?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, now what race are you?" She said composing herself

"Well I am," he took a deep breath "a Kryptonian as well," I said trying to ignore her beautiful eyes.

She stood there looking at me for what seemed like hours but it was probably about a minute before she hugged me right there tearing up a bit she finally let go and opened the door and letting me leave the cramped cell. I followed her through the maze of corridors to the main room with two space pods but I only recognized one which was the bigger with the darker metal and the symbol of the house of Em on it, it was painful to see my escape pod so I focused on the other ship which was made with a lighter metal and the house of El on it. I automatically walked to my ship and put my hand on the house of Em symbol and the cockpit opened up and I turned it on showing the security footage of Krypton exploding directing me towards the phantom zone with another ship taking off just before I did.

I heard crying behind me so I turned to see Supergirl watching Krypton exploding and I hugged her thinking that it was but then a man walked in and saw me and Supergirl hugging and ran at us and pushed me onto my ship and I punched him in the face and sent him flying back thinking he was hostile.

"STOP!" Supergirl yelled

She got in between us and looked at the man. "Mon-El He is a Kryptonian he also has security footage of Krypton exploding in his pod and I was crying because of it so he gave me a hug" she said trying to calm him down.

He glared at me and then walked off but before he got to the door she shouted at him.

"You are so immature and I can't take it anymore Mon-El we are done" she said crying even more now. Every one left the room and I looked down.

"I'm Sorry" I mumbled

"No its not your fault the relationship was not very good anyway" With that she left me on my own to look over my pod.

 **Hope you guys liked that and there will be a kiss soon... I hope. Finished this at 11:29 so I spent a long time on this chapter and I can't wait for the next episode of Flash and Supergirl next week**


End file.
